


The 2 times Lavernius Tucker thought he found happiness, and the 1 time he did.

by CatScratchfel9 (Catscratchfel9)



Series: love is war. [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscratchfel9/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavernius Tucker had felt this once before. And now he's just terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 2 times Lavernius Tucker thought he found happiness, and the 1 time he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for Miscarriage, Mention of Rape, and Blood.

The first time, Tucker was happy...in a way. The thought of having a kid had always nagged at his mind, but he didn't want to ruin what he had worked so fruitfully for. 2 weeks after he found out, Lavernius Junior Tucker came. But hey, it wasn't his fault he got raped by an alien.

The second time, Tucker was terrified. The timing was hell. With Wash gone, and a team to handle, Tucker debated self abortion. It was just too much to go to a medic with that kind of request. But his mental war ended when Dexter Grif, the infamous lazy asshole he is, figured it out. He couldn't get rid of this kid. But he wasn't sure he would- or for that matter, Wash would want to keep the little screaming naked mole rat. 2 weeks later, Tucker cursed his hormiones for the pudginess that gathered around his hips and popped over the top of his skinny jeans. He got rid of those jeans and resorted to sweatpants, nobody would notice.

They noticed.

When Wash got back, almost everybody who was around Tucker knew, whether it be the way he needed someone to hold back his dreads, or when he snapped a bit too harshly at Palomo during drills. Wash teased Tucker lightly on how he had a bit of chub, and liked to kiss it. Tucker's eyes always shone, but he was also afraid. What if Wash didn't want him, or this child. Tucker eventually had to sit everyone down and threaten the fact that he would not hesitate to stab somebody if Wash found out from someone other then himself.

He never got a chance to tell Wash.  
When the knife hit his stomach and he keeled over, wondering why there was blood running down his leg as well as down his stomach. He was vaguely aware of people yelling his name, and then a darkness.

Then light. Way, way too bright for his liking. A faint mumbling of his name reached his ears, Wash, before nurses rushed in and took Wash from him. They took everything from him that day. He didn't get a chance to tell him. His little girl was gone and there was nothing he could do because he was useless and couldn't even protect someone else when both their lives were on the line.

He didn't want to tell Wash. But of course, people noticed when Tucker didn't sleep. And when he flinched away from his boyfriend. People, of course, meant Wash. It got worse when he found the sonogram. Tucker skipped drills when he found that stupid picture, of the small child he would never see. He cried in the middle of the room, silently, hiccuping breaths of air that couldn't be healthy for him. Not that he cared. Wash found him like that. Hunched over, sobbing with a hand hovering over his stomach. He complained of a stomach ache, and long after he fell asleep, Wash finally figured it as he taped together the pieces of ripped up ultrasound he found under the bed.

 

The third time, Tucker was ready. Wash was the absolute first to know, eyes betraying his exitement. He was very protective, even though the war had died down. Tucker had to physically sneak away to even talk and teach his team. It was kind of ridiculous, but Tucker knew Wash's heart was in the right place. 

Nicholas and Mia were perfect. 10 fingers and 10 toes each. And they made every second of suffering worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed, and comment any recommendations! :)


End file.
